The Internet, World Wide Web and other computer networks use social media as a platform for generating, distributing, publishing and sharing content to users registered or participating within the network. The user-driven content being created and distributed through the social media network is an expression of unique interests of each individual user in one or more topics. The concept of social media and the idea surrounding the notion of having a strong presence on social media networks has gained significant popularity in recent years. A plethora of avenues for creating, sharing and distributing content on a social media network have been introduced allowing for expansive types of communications, collaboration, messaging, photo and video sharing and location services.
Sharing content amongst users on a social media network, through content streams, such as a “feed” for example, can be cumbersome and repetitive. Often, multiple users having common friends or connections on the social media network share or publish the same content which can result in duplicative alerts within a single content stream.